1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a burner for synthesization.
2. Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Patent No. 4814205, there is a technology for improving deposition efficiency of glass particles by using a burner for synthesization, which includes a plurality of slit-like ports, when manufacturing a porous glass base material.
If using a burner for synthesization that injects a plurality of types of gas flows in parallel, an injection direction of flame was not stable and the mixed gas was nonuniform. For this reason, thermal stress may be generated, an adhesion rate of the glass particles may become nonuniform, and density of the adhered porous glass base material may become nonuniform. Also, cracks of the porous glass base material may occur.